Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for accumulating materials on a shuttle conveyer.
In a conventional shuttle conveyer in which materials may be accumulated, accumulation or presence of the material is detected by a dog and engagement of the next dog with the next material is controlled by said detection. In this case, dogs rub and damage the base surface of the accumulated material, which is particularly serious when the period of accumulation is long.